The Story of the Unsung Legend
by YIT
Summary: A new character emerges from Konoha. Yoroi (OC) is a great shinobi and despite all his efforts never sees a bit of recognition. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1: Yoroi the jounin

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic i hope you enjoy. It takes place right after the chuunin exams. Leave your thoughts.**

Izumo whispered to his something partner as a man entered the gates of Konoha. The latter asked, "Another successful mission?"

The man stopped and turned to stare at the two sending a shiver through both their spines before responding coldly "What do you think Kotetsu?"

All he could manage a small nod as the jounin headed for the Hokage mansion. As he walked people moved out of his way and a murmur rose throughout the crowd. Not that he minded he was happy... well content to have the road all to himself.

As he arrived in front of a door leading to the Hokage's office he paused knocking twice before he heard a woman's voice call "come in". As he entered he saw a woman in the place of the Hokage, annoyed he asked, "where is the Hokage?"

Calmly looking up she responded, "She's right in front of you" before continuing, "Sarutobi-sensei sacrificed himself to stop Orochimaru by taking away his ability to use his arms when we were attacked by Suna and Oto during the finals, I was appointed Godaime Hokage"

"Hmph" said the jounin emotionless "That old senile fool thought he could take on Orochimaru serves him right for sending me away during the finals"he finished smirking.

Tsunade stood up and yelled " Sarutobi-sama sacrificed himself for the village, he was three times the man you are, whoever you are"

"Watch it Hokage-sama" he said sarcastically "I don't have great patience and you don't want to start off on the wrong foot"

"Is that a threat?" Exclaimed Tsunade now furious, "I'm the Godaime Hokage and one of the three legendary Sannin and I wont to…" she was cut off as the man glared at her with his hand around her neck, killer intent flaring enough to cut her sentence short. Five Anbu operatives dropped from the ceiling brandishing their weapons ready for a fight.

"I don't give a fuck who you are" he replied, "You better watch you tone with me if you do not want to join the old fool in his fate." He dropped a stack of paper on the Hokage's desk before turning around and leaving through the door, the ANBU clearing the way as he passed leaving the Hokage frozen in place.

When the door closed Tsunade recovered herself and turned to one of the operatives she said, "Tenzo who is he?"

One masked ANBU spoke "He's a high ranking jounin that goes by the name of Yoroi Tsunade-sama, he has no known relatives or friends and has done 10 S-ranked missions, 32 A-ranked, 76 B-ranked, 23 C-ranked and 20 D-ranked. He became jounin half a year after becoming a genin and has never failed a mission. Rumor has it hes never been wounded."

"What!" Tsunade screamed, "that's impossible"

Tenzo continued "Well he did fool the entire village at his Chounin exam"

"What do you mean?" said Tsunade

"Well Hokage-sama he and his two teammates had passed to the third part of the exam and as he passed into the finals his teammates arrived in the semifinals. The whole crowd was cheering when one of them forfeited before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The same happened when his other teammate did the same during the finals."

"Shadow clones" Said Tsunade amazed.

Tenzo nodded "Using a mixture of shadow clones, henge and genjutsu he created his team since the beginning of his academy year."

Tsunade stared dumbstruck before asking, " But who was his sensei as a genin."

"Here's the best bit Tsunade-sama" Tenzo continued, " After his genin exam he did the same thing making his clone his sensei using a strong genjutsu and he too disappeared after the Chounin exams. Sandaime-sama had no choice but to name him a jounin as he had tricked everyone there for years"

"That kid is incredible isn't he?" said an infamous sage as he crawled through the window.

Tsunade bit her lip "I want three ANBU trailing him at all times reporting every and anything from things as simple as what he eats for dinner got it?"

"Hai" eclaimed Tenzo before he shushined away.

She turned to her old teammate "What news from the Akatsuki pervert?"

* * *

As Yoroi walked home he sensed an unmoving presence behind him hidden between two buildings. Being more wary he concentrated his chakra into a chakra detection jutsu, detecting three large amounts of chakra continuously trying to hide itself.

Focusing chakra to his feet, the ground beneath the ANBU hidden between two buildings moved and brought him directly behind the annoyed shinobi who started forming a few one handed seals. A huge gust of wind rushed towards Yoroi nimbly going around him and smashing into the black op who was sent flying into a building knocking him out cold.

Forming five more seals, an air barrier surrounded the ninja who had leapt off the roof to get to him. Bringing the black op a few inches from his face he began.

"So Tsunade must've learned who I was" he smirked "I want you to go back to her and tell her I don't appreciate being followed and the next person I find trailing me is dead got it?" he said before the air prison flew towards the window at the Hokage's office.

He turned around "oh and you might want to go to" he said in the direction of the last ANBU before returning to what he was doing before.

* * *

"That guy is starting to really piss me off" said Tsunade as she received his message.

"If Jiraiya wasn't gathering intel on the Akatsuki, I would have sent him but for now we are going to have to let him be"

* * *

Yoroi turned to a ramen shop and decided that it was as good a lunch as any and walked in.

"Give me a bowl of you best' he told the girl working there (who nodded before running into the back room) and sat down.

After eating nearly half the bowl, the owner of the shop came and mustered up his courage to tell him "I hope you're ready to pay for that!"

Putting on his best fake smile the jounin said "I'm expecting a friend of mine, he'll pay for…" he was cut off by an obnoxious looking kid who yelled "Gimme 20 bowls of miso pork ramen old man!"

The shop keeper turned with a genuine smile on his face and said "Coming right up Naruto"

Yoroi sighed before fixing his a smile on his face and moving over next to the kid "So you're Naruto huh? That kid who stole one of the most precious scrolls from the Hokage's mansion, impressive"

Naruto turned and grinned "Yea that was quite a while back though, uh who are …"

Yoroi laughed " That's not important" before continuing "So you're the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki? You know I gotta thank ya, without ya the village would be destroyed by that thing!"

Naruto froze, it was the first time somebody saw him as the biju's jailor and not the demon himself. A big smile appeared on his face "You're welcome I guess"

Seeing the two of them talk the shop keeper muttered to himself "Guess Naruto is paying for him"

Yoroi quickly finished his bowl before saying "Listen kid I got a mission soon so I gotta go but thanks again for protecting this village" and got out of sight, but not before hearing Naruto yell about paying for two meals.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Immortal Duo

A few years and many successful missions later…

 _Man what am I doing with my life_ Yoroi shook his head, he stood up from his bed stretching before putting on his standard navy blue jeans and a black shirt. Putting his mandatory jounin vest he covered it with a black cloak with red and gold trimmings covering his entire body. Wearing a purple scarf over his nose and mouse he secured his Konoha hitai-ite on his forehead.

He was about to open the door of his small apartement when he heard some bickering outside the door.

"You knock"

"No you knock, I don't want to anger that freak he'll fucking kill me."

Inhaling sharply and gaining what he had of his composure. Opening the door he stared suffocating his guests with killer intent. "Cant I help you?" he said coldly.

Two masked ANBU operatives stared back at him

It was all they could do to mutter "Hokage… office… now" before the door slammed on their faces.

Shushinning down to the street, he met the two ANBU operative who went pale and stopped whatever conversation they were having.

"Lead the way" he said coldly. They nodded and led the way to the Hokage mansion. Their trip was silent as neither ANBU dared speak.

Knocking on the door to the Hokage's office, the two ANBU entered.

"Here he is Hokage-sama as per your request" they said in unison before bowing

"Thank you" she said as they left. She inhaled before saying "Yoroi-san" earning a smirk from Yoroi before she continued "we have an important mission for you, it is S or possibly SS-ranked"

"Of course Tsunade-san what is this mission" He responded emotionless as ever.

"Listen I have shown you respect the least you could do is call me Hokage-sama" Tsunade sighed

"But you Tsunade-san you should be thankful at the respect you are getting, I am only giving you the same respect you give me" he said not showing any signs of what he was feeling before he smirked "Although I have shown you that I deserve that respect while you haven't earned my respect yet."

"Quite the shinobi isn't he" came the voice of a white haired sage coming out of the shadows "Are you sure this is right person to send on this mission, he doesn't seem reliable"

"And who the fuck are you to question my skills?" asked Yoroi pissed but not showing a bit of it.

"How dare you, I am the mighty toad sage, one of the three legendary Sannin, I'm the great Jiraiya!" the sage exclaimed clueless that he had been put under a simple genjutsu that was being fueled by his imagination.

 **In the Genjutsu**

"Let me show you my power by doing something you never could" Yoroi said before mentioning Tsunade to come to him.

Tsunade walked up to him and pressed her entire body on his.

Yoroi never leaving eye-contact with Jiraiya bent down and kissed Tsunade and a make-out session ensued. After a few minutes of Tsunade moaning she began pushing the clothing on her shoulders. As she was about to expose her large torso Jiraiya realized it was a gentjutsu and slammed his hands together and yelled "Kai!"

 **Back to the real world**

"How?" Jiraiya said in shock

"Wow, you really are a pervert aren't you?" said Yoroi coldly

"He has a dojutsu" Tsunade replied calmly from her desk.

"So you noticed, how?" demanded Yoroi

"The Chuunin exams" stated Tsunade who was rewarded by a smirk from Yoroi "Anyways the pervert as you put it found some intel on the Akatsuki. They are on a hunt for jinchuuriki, they are sending two members to capture the two-tails' jinchuuriki, your job is to bring her back to Konoha."

"The two tails? She's a kunoichi from Kumo, why would she want to be in Konoha?"

"Aha here's when I come in" said Jiraiya handing a letter to Yoroi who quickly scanned through it.

"Hmm, I see, anything else I need to know before I go" Yoroi said starting to get bored with this meeting.

"Um yes, the two agents that the Akatsuki are sending are called the immortal duo, I don't know if that worries you?" Tsunade said sounding somewhat concerned.

"No worries, I will put their nicknames to the test" said Yoroi before leaving and heading for the gates.

 **Five day later**

Yoroi walked towards Kumo when he heard an explosion and a crumbling of rock _That'll be them_

"You are the ones who were trapped" exclaimed Yugito as paper bombs activated shutting all exits except from roof simply because there wasn't one.

"Did you hear that Kakuzu, we are trapped like mice to the cat, that's so fucking hot!" said an enthusiastic Hidan.

"Make this quick Hidan, or I'll kill you" said Kakuzu

"Fucking heathen I will sacrifice her to Jashin"

"We have to take her back alive Hidan"

"Oh come on, we'll tell leader-sama it was an accident"

"Watch it Hidan!"

"Fine"

Seizing her opportunity Yugito unleashed her two-tails form and yelled "Mouse hairball"

As the fire ball exploded a three-bladed scythe shot out of the smoke and cut through Yugito's calf as she dodged a fatal blow.

"Hahahaha, the preparations are ready, the ritual will begin"

Yugito rushed forward pulling out a kunai and cutting a large gash through the Jashinist's cheek before falling and cluctching a similar cut on her own cheek.

Yugito looked confused as Hidan laughed "Let's experience pain together" before a large chara rod appeared in his hands as he impaled himself.

Yugito fell unconscious as Hidan took his normal form and stepped out of the symbol drawn on the ground and towards his partner.

Then three shuriken went towards Kakuzu who blocked it easily with a kunai.

"Impressive" came a voice from the other side of the clearing.

Yoroi stared at the two shinobi in their Akatsuki cloaks

"Hidan this one is mine, I don't want him ruined, he might have a bounty on him"

"Yes, I do, you'll get 50 million for my head depending who's buying…"

Kakuzu smiled before four bodies materialized next to him.

"…but it is that high for a reason" Yoroi said and disappeared in a flash of lightning and appearing in front the five bodies slashing horizontally with a kunai.

All five bodies leapt back receiving large wounds through their torso.

"You bastard, no one kills Kakuzu except me" Hidan yelled throwing his scythe.

Yoroi raised his kunai to block but received a minor cut on the forehead.

Hidan smiled stepping back onto the symbol and grabbed his chakra rod and said "Now you die" before stabbing his heart.

A thud resonated as the five bodies of Kakuzu fell to the ground dead.

Yoroi smiled before dispelling his genjutsu, the mark on his forehead gone.

"How?" said Hidan looking back and forth from Kakuzu and his enemy.

"Well seeing as you are about to join you friend I'll tell you, you didn't actually hit me, I covered you blade by the blood from your friend or friends that was on my kunai."

Realization hit Hidan's face "You bastard!" he yelled to late and Yoroi had gone through some hand signs and said "Futon: A thousand blades of wind"

Huge winds hit Hidan cutting through his body leaving gashes on both his and Kakuzu's body. Before it cleanly cut his limbs and head off that went rolling off.

"Fuck that hurts, you bastard, Jashin will have your blood!"

Walking over to the head he stated "you really are immortal aren't you?" before sealing him in a scroll and doing the same for Kakuzu's head or heads.

Walking over to Yugito concentrating chakra to his hands preparing to perform medical jutsu when he was surprised to see the gash on her cheek gone and the wound in her abdomen nearly healed.

He smiled _Being a jinchuuriki does have its advantages_

He slung Yugito over his shoulder and headed home. He leapt out of the clearing and turned back before forming some hand signs and saying "KAton: Inferno" removing any trace of the bodies lying there.


	3. Chapter 3: The Return to Konoha

**Author's Note: First I would like to apologize for the delay and for further delays. I have been really busy with school and probably will continue to be so don't expect regular update. On the other hand I will keep uploading so you can expect a chapter every 3 weeks or so. This is my longest chapter and you can expect longer ones in the future, I prefer it that way. Other than that, I would like to thank Novrier who was the first to review this story and his review was thoughtful and helpful. To answer a few things, yes, Yoroi is overpowered and yes he has quite an attitude but there is a reason for this and that will come later. As for the suggestions I do agree that the fight with Kakuzu and Hidan was shit but again there is a reason for it which is touched upon towards the end of the chapter. Other than that, enjoy to chapter and until next time.**

"huh?" Yugito groaned as her eyes fluttered open slowly remembering what happened. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was being carried over the shoulder of someone completely bound with ninja wire. "Let go of me you Akatsuki bastards" She yelled struggling her bound body as she tried channeling the Nibi's chakra.

"Stop struggling, if I wanted you dead you would've been hours ago" Yoroi said emotionlessly as ever.

Yugito tried to channel her own chakra to no avail.

"You're probably exhausted, here have some water" said Yoroi trying to sound enthusiastic as he saw her trying to channel chakra, stopped obviously by the chakra seals she couldn't see, and giving her a bottle.

Yugito eyed it suspiciously _If he took out those two Akatsuki he could easily kill me._ She shrugged _if it will give me my strength back_ she thought as she downed the entire bottle earning a smirk from her captor.

"Who are *yawn* you anywa…" she said before drifting into a deep sleep.

 **Hours later**

Yugito woke up to a fire behind which Yoroi was leaning against a tree apparently asleep. She took this opportunity and stood up pulling out a kunai.

"I wouldn't try anything stupid if I were you" Yoroi said unmoving

"Shut up pervert, you drugged me how the fuck am I supposed to trust you" She said rushing around the fire to attack him.

Yoroi glad to have his scarf hiding his face as heat rose to his cheeks put up a hand to block her strike.

"I have removed the seals binding you because we are nearing enemy territory and I need you alive"

"So you're my savior huh?" She said sarcastically, "Some fucking tree-hugger?" she continued seeing his headband.

"Well, your village obviously didn't want anything to with you so I suppose we "tree-huggers" as you put it are somewhat better than you lot, wouldn't you agree" He said in a bored tone _God, she's obnoxious_

Yugito just looked confused, perplexed and then angry. "What's that supposed to mean, my village will come after me any moment now all I have to do is wait" ' _Right?'_ She thought

She thought she saw his expression change a little, as if he had slouched a bit, but she decided that it wasn't true as he pulled an envelope from his cloak. Without a word he pointed it at her. She stared at it not fully trusting it, _Could be a paper bomb, or he's luring me in for an attack._ But his expression didn't change and his eyes were still closed.

Cautiously she took the note and it read:

 _Our spymaster has recently found out that you were on a hunt for jinchuuriki. We cannot reveal how the information was leaked and I suggest that you reinforce your security in that way._

 _However with this information we are able to help you if you will cooperate._

 _The Nibi jinchuuriki will be sent on a solo mission 50 kilometers southeast of the village, there you will be able to trap and capture her._

 _In return for the aid we provide, we graciously request that you leave our village be until such time as you have captured the rest of the jinchuurik before coming for the eight-tails_

 _Kumogakure_

Yugito knew her face betrayed her emotions, but she'd be damned if some tree-hugger saw her cry. She ferociously wiped a sleeve across her eyes _They had soldm e out, that bastard Raikage would never have done such a thing for his brother and I thought he saw me a shis daughter._

Yugito stood very still and had a hardened expression of confusion, anger and sorrow. Yoroi peered as he raised his eyelids ever so slightly. She opened her mouth but before she said anything he cut her off, "Yes, it's authentic, I made sure of it on the way here".

Seeing her troubled expression Yoroi stepped in hoping to change the mood, "If you are not tired we should continue, the closer we get to allied territory the better" All she did was nod, not trusting her voice at the moment.

Another day of travel had passed and nightfall had fallen when they decided to make camp. They would reach Konoha at noon tomorrow at the latest. Yugito was obviously still troubled as she found a place to sit near the fire pit Yoroi had made.

Yoroi had trusted her enough to not run away as he collected firewood. _Dammit what was thinking, I can't start trusting her, this is ridiculous._ He thought walking back to the camp

Yugito hadn't moved, she seemed deep in thought as Yoroi walked up, pulling out a sealing scroll and unsealing it, releasing a large bundle of wood in the fire pit, then using a small fire jutsu to light it, then he unsealed another scroll and launched a ration bar to Yugito before sitting down and leaning on a tree and looking at her. With his eyes, he obviously saw much more than what was there.

"I dnt bliv dd tht" she muttered

"hmm?" Yoroi asked uninterested.

"The Raikage, I don't believe he sold me out"

"Why not, why would he care about you?"

"He's the one that adopted me, well, before I was sent to the Anbu"

"I see, well maybe it wasn't him." Yoroi stated simply

"What do you mean it wasn't him? who else would to be?" she replied harshly

"The council?" he added coldly as he remembered the members if Konoha's council, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu.

"that's right! Those bastards never like me… but you already knew didn't you, so why did you ask about the Raikage?"

He shrugged _Dammit why do I care so much, no I can't care, it's a weakness they'll use it against me, I must cut off all ties with anyone._ He quickly switched back to his uncaring attitude. "It's good to know, now I know that the Raikage has a weakness in you"

Yugito saw a shift in his attitude and got thought he was planning something "Hey if you even think of using me against A-sama, I'll cut you into thousands of pieces got it?"

He just closed his eyes and leaned his head back against a tree, "get some sleep, you need it"

 _Tastes like cardboard_ she thought as she wolfed down the ration bar he gave her before lying down on a log drifting off to sleep while grumbling about people not telling her what to do.

It's the middle of the night and Yoroi would barely get any sleep, he stood up before joining his clones that were patrolling around their camp.

It was uneventful and allowed Yoroi to think. _That was an easy mission, I mean they're the Akatsuki, shouldn't they be stronger than that? Hn I guess I'm stronger than I thought._

His musing was suddenly interrupted by a scream that pierced through the night, scaring off nearby birds. He nodded to the two nearby clones as the split off as he jumped back in the clearing where the camp was.

He pulled out a kunai and inspected his surroundings, his clones dispelled after they created two more clones leaving him with their memories.

 _Nothing here, must be her_ he thought as he walked nearer to his "captive". He saw Yugito squirming while muttering a name before she screamed again this time Yoroi was close enough to hear what she said, "Father".

He tucked his kunai away and sat down on the log near Yugito. Yugito feeling the warmth near her, subconsciously got closer and hid her face on his torso. Her tears continued to flow out of her eyes before slowly slowing to a stop.

Yugito woke up to find her eyes red from crying. Quickly looking around she was thankful that she was alone, _As if I'd let some tree-hugger see me cry._ She moved to a nearby river to wash her face.

 **Elsewhere**

 _Damn it!_ He thought destroying a poor tree to bits. _Fuck it as soon as she's back to the village I'll leave for a bit. But I wonder who she was talking about_ he paused a bit before continuing to destroy the tree _Why do I even care!?_

 **Flashback**

Yoroi woke up to find himself oddly comfortable. He felt the sun on his eyes but didn't want to move. He then opened one eye to find Yugito sleeping soundly making what he thought was a purring sound.

He just stared down at the adorable sight. Her soft skin brought out by he tied blonde hair… suddenly his eyes widened. Why was she lying on his lap? Suddenly, he slowly put her down and jumped back.

He slowly thought about what happened last night. Why did he care how she felt? _Maybe it's because she knows how the pain feels?_ He thought as he left the clearing going nowhere in particular.

 _No, it doesn't matter, I can't help her or get close to her. They'll just use it against me. I won't let them do that again. He manipulated me and killed them I must not let them kill her as well… No! Forget her, I can't let them hurt me anymore. I must cut off all bonds!_

 **Flashback End**

He walked back to find her missing but before he could do anything he heard her come back. He sighed in relief before starting to clean the camp.

Yugito walked back to him before he gave him a hand in cleaning the camp. When they were done Yoroi threw another ration bar to Yugito who quickly downed it washing it down with water "Tastes like shit" she mumbled earning a smirk from Yoroi. She handed him her canteen and said "Want a drink?" "No thanks" he said hiding his emotions.

Yugito's face faulted slightly, she was intrigued and wanted to know what he looked like under his scarf. He never let his guard down and never seemed to sleep or eat. "Tell me, do you eat or drink at all?" she asked as they continued their journey to Konoha.

Yoroi turned his head to meet her gaze and rose an eyebrow. "Well, obviously you must eat but I've never seen you remove that scarf once." She explained herself

"Are you curious as to what is under my scarf?" he said slightly amused as she nodded her head vigorously.

"Well it's too bad" he suddenly snapped and turned back to look forward seeing a mountain making out five faces on them suddenly remembering why he wore his scarf. _Dammit if they see my face they will easily find me. Besides no one will think to get close to me if they saw those scars._

Yugito looked a little depressed at his response. _A shinobi has many stories and secrets, I shouldn't have asked him such personal question_ _ ***But you do wonder what he looks like under that mask don't you***_ _That's not important Tabi-chan_ "I'm sorry, it was rude to ask, I'm Yugito by the way, Yugito Nii" seeing him not respond she continued "You know I intend to join Konoha so we might as well get to know each other" * **Quite rude isn't he kitten?*** _It's none of our business Tabi-chan besides why do you decide to wake up now?_ ***Well, it took quite some energy healing you… but I did get some help from our savior*** _What?!_ ***Yes, he applied some medicine and bandages before he noticed you had healed he was quite gentle with your body* the Nibi purred** _Shut up Pervy-chan_ she thought as she closed her mind link with the Nibi a blush on her face.

Yoroi eyed her suspiciously as he saw a series of emotions flash through her face. When she looked back he responded "Yoroi" looking at her blank face he continued "that's what you can call me" he said before she nodded.

As they neared the gates Yugito spoke up "You know Yoroi-san, it would seem you are quite skilled, taking on both Akatsuki members on your own and not even looking hurt."

At his lack of response she growled a bit _Damn moron doesn't even say thank you_ ***But, he is quite strong, I saw him in action*** "As I was saying, you know I could use some training since the Akatsuki are hunting me and I was wondering if you could become my sensei"

At those words Yoroi actually stopped if only for a split second before walking again but that didn't go unnoticed by Yugito. _So, he's considering it *_ **Ooh what does my kitten have planned some schoolgirl role play?*** Yugito once more blushed furiously before cutting off her connection again. "Hmph, me sensei, hardly, trust me, when you figure out who I am you will not want that. Besides you're not even a Konoha kunoichi, I can't teach you" Yoroi said as he picked up the pace leaving Yugito to catch up as he pondered her words.

As they walked down the streets of Konoha taking a straight route to the Hokage tower Yugito looked to see various people murmuring as they stole glaces their way

"Damn villagers, can't tell a jailor from their prisoner" she muttered

"Trust me, they aren't talking about you, they do not even know you are a jinchuuriki." Said Yoroi calmly.

"Hmm?" she asked but Yoroi remained silent and the rest of the journey was left quiet.

 _If they aren't talking about me who are they talking about?_ ***Maybe him?*** _Him? But he's a shinobi, he lives to protect them, is he a jinchuuriki?_ ***No, if he was I would've smelled a strong scent of one of my sibling although his smell is familiar*** _Familiar?_ ***Nevermind, maybe it's what he said about you finding out who he was*** _He can't be that bad, can he?_

Yugito's musings were stopped short when they entered a building and were greeted by an excited yet cautious voice "Yoroi, you're back, quick, come in lady Tsunade has news for you"

She quickly opened the door before saying "Lady Tsunade, Yoroi is back from his mission"

"Send him in, Shizune" Tsunade said

Yoroi entered followed by Yugito. The latter bowed while the other just eyed the people in the room

"Hokage-sama" Yugito said

"What is that perv doing here still?" Yoroi said glaring at Jiraiya who was also in the room.

Yugito stared at Yoroi as if he was crazy.

"Listen brat I'm Jiraiya of the three legen…"

"Shut up Jiraiya, Yoroi I see you have accomplished your mission"

"Obviously, I have also gotten the heads of the immortal duo and I want for their bounty" he said unrolling a scroll. As he applied chakra to it, six heads rolled out. However they weren't of the shinobi he killed. Six pairs eyes stared back into his.

"Ha, those old men, Akatsuki? Bullshit" Jiraiya said.

"Dammit they were there!"

"You…"

"It isn't important" snapped Tsunade killer intent flaring "Yoroi you brought back the two-tailed jinchuuriki and that's what matters. We'll send her to Ibiki to see what she can tell us about Kumo "

"There will be no need for that" Yoroi said calmly, "She has already agreed to join Konoha"

"Hai" added Yugito

"Besides I can get all the information you need from her" Yoroi continued

Tsunade thought about it for a bit "But, we still need to see whether or not she is loyal to Konoha"

"Send her on low-level missions with jounin, they'll keep an eye on her and test her skills, perhaps even putting her on genin team: Suggested Yoroi

"What? I'm stronger th…" Yugito started but was cut off by Jiraiya who said

"Tsunade-hime the seven tails"

"Ah, yes, Yoroi you won't be getting a break we need you to retrieve another jinchuuriki, the seven tails this time" Tsunade said

"You waited for me to get back, I'm flattered" Yoroi smirked

"Yes, you need to go now though, it seems that the Akatsuki are already extracting the bijuu you have a day and a half. There hideout is between the borders of Konohagaure and Kirigakure."

"Tsunade-hime he'll never make it in time, it takes nearly two days to get there at full speed, he'll be exhausted before he reaches it." Jiraiya said.

"Understood, I'm on it" Yoroi said turning around ignoring Jiraiya's comment

Yugito saw this and decided to join, she grabbed on to Yoroi's arm with all the strength she could manage. "If it's to save another jinchuuriki, I'm going too"

"No, you aren't coming, you'll slow me down."Yoroi stated

"Well I'm not letting go"

Tsunade and Jiraiya saw this, Jiraiya laughed and Tsunade smirked before saying, "well, this would test her loyalty"

Yoroi looked down at Yugito and she just glared back at him.

"Fine, but don't get in my way" Yoroi said angrily as he left the room followed shortly by Yugito

When they got to the roof Yugito asked, "Why are we here, aren't we supposed to go to the East Gate?"

"No time, hold on and pray that this goes well"

"What?" she said holding Yoroi's upper arm as he flashed through multiple hand signs while muttering under his breath at an incoherent speed before speaking out

"Disintegrate"


End file.
